1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinges and more particularly, to a hinge, which uses a split retaining tube in a barrel to secure a pivot shaft, for allowing the pivot shaft to be rotated relative to the barrel and quickly positioned in the desired angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A consumer electronic product with a lifting cover such as mobile computer, electronic dictionary, mobile video player, cell phone, etc., commonly uses a hinge to coupled the cover to the base member so that the cover can be opened from or closed on the base member. Therefore, the hinge also determines the quality level of the product. A good hinge allows positive positioning and does not cause noises during operation.
There is known a socket type hinge, which enables the pivot shaft to be positively positioned in the adjusted angular position. According to this design, the hinge comprises a female hinge member, which defines therein an axle hole, a male hinge member, which has a split shaft body positioned in the axle hole. The split shaft body of the male hinge member has two friction portions disposed in friction engagement with the peripheral wall of the axle hole of the female hinge member. However, this design of socket type hinge is not durable in use because the friction portions wear quickly with use.
Taiwan patent publication no. 313274, issued to the present inventor, discloses an improved structure of hinge for computer. According to this design, a springy adapter is provided between the male hinge member and the female hinge member to impart a friction resistance to the male hinge member, holding the male hinge member positively in the adjusted position. According to this design, the female hinge member must be processed to provide an inside annular step for securing the male hinge member in place. The processing of such an inside annular step is complicated, increasing the manufacturing time of the hinge.